


Fox boys are ruining my life

by Solrey



Series: My Boyfriend the dragon [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon hybrid!Seonghwa, Dragons, Dry Orgasm, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Human!Yeosang, Hybrids, Implied After Care, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Lingerie, Long foreplay, Love, M/M, Marking, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Size, Pet Names, Pet Play, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, belly bulge, choker, custom made fox ears, custom made fox tail anal plug, mentions of color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: San, his admittedly very friendly but dirty-minded friend, had brought up the conversation of Seonghwa getting Yeosang a toy shaped like his cock and had complimented him for his creativity. Seonghwa, who had silently listened until that point, had faintly blushed but the twitch of his wings had given away that he was indeed a bit proud of himself.That San himself had set out to find something equally as exciting had caught him off-guard. Especially when San had asked if he would like to order some stuff with him for their boyfriends. Double the excitement as San had called it.That's how Seonghwa ended up with a pair of custom made fox ears and a fox tail anal plug. Oh, he would have his fun with Yeosang once more.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Boyfriend the dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121012
Kudos: 49





	Fox boys are ruining my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is part 2 of Dragon Hybrid Seonghwa and his cute human boyfriend Yeosang.  
> Both smuts(!) can be read seperately but I would recommend reading the first part to understand some hints and conversations. 
> 
> Also yes, we stayed at the theme of custom made things. This time it's custom made fox ears and a fox anal plug tail... :)
> 
> Title inspired by Corpse - Cat girls are ruining my life! (Check him out <3)

Snow was falling outside. Seonghwa followed the snowflakes with his eyes, enjoying the warm drink his boyfriend had just made for him while he was waiting. It was peaceful like this. Domestic and certainly  _ warm _ . There was no other place he would like to be at more in this very moment than here. 

Just here in his warm and cozy living room while hearing his boyfriend a few rooms away, the human’s words filtering through the air to his ears. Dragon hearing was truly enjoyable. Especially when Seonghwa was the reason for the current distress of his beloved.

Though one could hardly call it distress- it was more of unbelieving at the situation. Yeosang had surely expected everything but this when Seonghwa had handed him the package. 

Seonghwa had to chuckle when he thought back to the sparkle in his beloved eyes when he had expected a grant gift- which wasn’t too far off. Just more of a treat for Seonghwa if his human boyfriend was willing to comply with this little fantasy of his. And an enjoyable play for his boyfriend. 

It had been a few weeks prior before the winter had just barely knocked at their door and Seonghwa had still been able to meet the other dragon hybrids when the topic had come up. 

San, his admittedly very friendly but dirty-minded friend, had brought up the conversation of Seonghwa getting Yeosang a toy shaped like his cock and had complimented him for his creativity. Seonghwa, who had silently listened until that point, had faintly blushed but the twitch of his wings had given away that he was indeed a bit proud of himself. 

That San himself had set out to find something equally as exciting had caught him off-guard. Especially when San had asked if he would like to order some stuff with him for their boyfriends.  _ Double the excitement _ as San had called it. 

The difference was that San’s beloved was a fae and could handle stuff a bit more easily than Yeosang, who was fully human. 

Yet again, Yeosang had worked a toy the size of Seonghwa’s cock inside of him without his help of preparation- his beloved might endure more than other humans do. 

When San had shown him an online shop on his phone with the content he wanted to order, Seonghwa couldn’t help himself but let his fantasy wander into dangerous fields. Pretty sure he had spaced out for a solid minute imagining certain scenarios until a snip of San’s fingers had brought him back. 

Of course he had said yes. He had never been more determined for anything- besides making Yeosang his own and that has been a while now, the human wearing his marking. 

Just the memory resurfacing of what he had ordered made his hand grasp the mug stronger, the heat biting his fingers. 

The package had come a few days ago before the first snow had fallen. San had come by, black and white wings shaking due to the cold temperature but the smile had been dazzling nonetheless. With excitement he gave Seonghwa’s part of the order and winked when he was asked how the quality was. 

“He enjoyed it thoroughly.”

That might have been more than Seonghwa had wanted to know. What San and Mingi were doing in their bedroom was their thing and he was fairly sure San would never expose any greater detail, the small jealous side of the other dragon more prominent with Mingi around. 

Sadly, Seonghwa had told himself that he would introduce their new toys when the time would be right. Winter had been just around the corner and he could barely await the time of being completely snowed in in the mountains with no one else but his beloved Yeosang at his side. They would have plenty of time with each other like this without getting interrupted. 

The snow had been piling up the last few hours. It was freezing cold outside, the windows getting fogged. 

Yeah, the time had finally come, knocked at his door and left. The moment he had seen just the smallest bit of heat inside the others eyes, he knew he had to get the package and let his baby know about one of his little games. To ignite the fire even further. 

Now he had to wait. Seonghwa knew it would take his sometimes rather shy boyfriend some time to feel comfortable enough with what he had gotten for him. 

So he waits, sipping on his warm drink while trying to tone down his own excitement. Seonghwa enjoyed listening to Yeosang’s doings, how he tried to be as quiet as possible but Seonghwa heard him nonetheless. His wings twitching every now and then. 

The sound of a door getting hesitantly opened has Seonghwa smirk while he pretends he didn’t notice, instead watching the snowflakes clog their window. He can practically feel Yeosang thrumming throughout their entire house. 

It takes a while before hesitant steps echo back from the walls, slowly closing in and soon ending right behind him. Seonghwa knows that he has to just turn around to see Yeosang in his full glory with the little extras he had bought him. Yet, he kept his gaze fixated on the window in front of him, enjoying how Yeosang’s reflection was so clear to see with the snow behind it. 

He can’t help but smile when he sees the other adorably lost standing behind him. Sometimes Seonghwa can’t believe that this Yeosang is the same Yeosang who had not only agreed on a custom made dragon toy but also impaled himself on it without the  _ actual  _ dragons help. 

“Hwa…?” 

Yeosang’s voice was light inside the heated room and Seonghwa practically felt the softness of it touch his skin. 

Deciding to have mercy on his cute human boyfriend he turns around in his seat, throwing his beloved a smile when he sees the shy flush on his cheeks which only began to intensify when Seonghwa finally acknowledged him. 

Yet he feels breathless when he finally sees Yeosang in the things he had bought and the things they still had possessed from previous endeavors. Needs to gulp to not pull his baby into his lap the moment he sees him and eat him up like the good boy he is for Seonghwa. Yeah, he has to control himself for quite some time today-

“Hey, baby.” Seonghwa says. 

He puts the mug down on their couch table before he turns back to his boyfriend. His eyes begin to wander up and down Yeosang’s body and it’s hard to contain the sheer hunger he feels for the other, his desire deep down telling him that it was time to claim his boyfriend once more, to show him to whom he belongs. 

However, today the plan was a different one. 

So he put his hand on Yeosang’s waist and steadied the other, seeing how Yeosang’s gaze flickered down for a moment when he began to thumb over the laced fabric of his panties.

Yeosang is absolutely beautiful. With and without the outfit. 

Seonghwa had bought Yeosang a pair of custom made arctic fox ears and an arctic fox butt plug tail. All white, not the summer form. Snow white puffy ears and tail which got combined with Yeosang’s favourite white lace outfit. Lace panties barely held his cock confined while it was adored with little bows left and right. His top was like a see through white jacket which only covered his shoulders and was closed in the middle of his breasts by a bow, barely covering any chest. Over both breasts each a little bow. Everything seemed to glow against Yeosang’s honey skin. 

Yeosang looked soft, innocent, desirable - and ready to be ruined like this. His little fox all dressed up.

He wanted to kiss every visible part of his skin and mark it all up, leave his traces behind- 

But he had to take himself back. For now. Even when Yeosang whined cutely under his gaze and inside of his grasp, a shudder ran through his body when Seonghwa let his nails gaze over the free skin. 

“Is this okay?” 

Seonghwa has to smile when he hears how Yeosang tries to confidently answer him without sounding needy or submissive, both knowing the human was already slipping into his desired mindset. He decides to stay seated to not overwhelm Yeosang by suddenly towering over him as dragon hybrids tend to be taller. His boyfriend enjoys their size difference way too easily. 

“For me? You’re always perfect, baby.” Seonghwa says, catching Yeosang’s gaze. “What about you. Do you feel good like this, baby? What’s your color?” 

“Green- I-” Yeosang gulps before he shies away, face hidden behind a hand. “I  _ like  _ it… very much.” 

“I’m glad, it suits you.” 

Now he stands up, slowly, his hand never leaving Yeosang’s waist. He draws his wings in as much as possible. One hand pries Yeosang’s hand off and reveals a cute flushed face with eyes mirroring expectations- and Seonghwa knew what his beloved was expecting. 

Today, however, their little play would be a bit different and he had to tell Yeosang what he was about to do. They had stretched their  _ foreplay  _ before, but never as long as Seonghwa was planning on doing and never in the way he wanted it to happen. But he had a feeling that Yeosang would like this. And as long as Yeosang hadn’t slipped into his submissive headspace yet, he could still ask him if he was okay with it. 

“I planned something for today, baby. Can you listen to me and tell me afterwards if it is okay for you? If you don’t like it, we can do it in the way you desire it today, I promise.” 

Yeosang nods, eyes back to Seonghwa. 

“You have this sweet butt plug inside of you-” Seonghwa smiles while his hand wanders over his waist to his ass cheek, kneading the flash before his finger touches where the butt plug entered Yeosang’s hole. A gasp followed his gesture. “- and I want you to keep wearing it until at least this afternoon, okay? I’m going to be your owner and you are my cute fox pup, doing what your owner tells you to do. And if you’re good until then-” 

Seonghwa leans over to Yeosang, whispering into his ear.

“- I’m going to give you your beloved knot and breed you.” 

That has Yeosang vibrate in his touch, two hands suddenly clawing his shirt and Seonghwa smirks when Yeosang’s eyes flutter close, a lip getting bitten and he can imagine that his beloved was recalling the feeling of getting knotted. 

“What do you say, are you okay with this?” 

For a moment they are engulfed by silence before Yeosang breathes out, eyes already blown with desire and it takes a lot of self-restrain to not fuck him senseless on the spot. 

“Yes- want it.” 

“Good but you know that means I won’t fuck you until later baby, so don’t expect me touch you in certain places.” Seonghwa laughs evilly while putting his palm over Yeosang’s barely hidden cock and enjoys the needy sound slipping from the human’s lips. 

“I’m good-”

“Are you good for me Sangie?” 

“Only for you-.” 

Yeosang twitches under his touch and holds himself tight, clawing his shirt still. Seonghwa knows that Yeosang wants to rut against his hand, get friction where none is, become a mess because of him and that’s exactly what Seonghwa was planning on doing- making a mess out of his beloved. 

So, he took his hand away and overall took a step away from the human who looked at him wide-eyed, stumbling with his movement. 

Even though a fire was burning in their fireplace and the heaters were on, did Yeosang visibly shake, and Seonghwa was surely not out to make his boyfriend sick over winter. He cups the other’s face and smiles when he says: 

“Come, let’s sit on the couch and cuddle to warm you up, yeah? Your favourite show should be on soon.” 

His hand wanders down and engulfs the human’s in his, seeing once more the difference in size between them. While he is tall, rather buff and covered in scales on more parts than not, did the other almost look petite next to him, so breakable that Seonghwa felt his gut clenching at the thought of ruining this sweet man’s sanity. 

Yeosang follows him without saying a word, letting himself be guided to their couch. 

Seonghwa sits down first, stretching his wings before pulling them close again. Yeosang stands there for a minute and the dragon sees the gears working in the other’s head about how to sit down. On his lap? Next to him? Over his lap? So many possibilities and each of them would give a different feeling to the plug inside of him. 

He waited a moment to see if his beloved could decide on his own but came to the conclusion that in this state Yeosang liked to give away the control and Seonghwa took over with pleasure. 

“Come sit next to me baby.” 

With his hand he gestures to the space beside him and Yeosang follows the gesture, eyes uncertain before he nods, crawling onto the couch next to him. He sits sideways, both legs up on the couch with their shoulders touching and Yeosang’s hand in his lap. Smiling at the cute posture, he puts his arm around Yeosang and pulls him closer by his waist, before he takes their favourite cuddle blanket and drapes it over them. 

The younger hums content next to him and nuzzles his head in just a tad more, his thumb slowly caressing Seonghwa’s inner thigh, his beloved does so subconsciously but that makes it only sweeter for him. 

And for a while they just watch television as if their previous conversation hadn’t happened. Occasionally Yeosang’s fox ears brushed his jawline or tickled his neck but never enough for any of the two to move more than necessary. 

That being said, Seonghwa couldn’t help himself but savour the sight of his beloved human in a fox  _ costume  _ -if one could call it like that- while the other was so immersed in his show. 

The thought of needing to buy a choker with a bell flashed through his mind and he stored this idea for a later occasion. 

Yet staring at the unsuspecting fox wasn’t enough. He wanted to tease Yeosang, see him squirm and whine because of him. To take him apart bit by bit over the day until his baby would beg for nothing else but getting his sweet, sweet release. Until the only words in his mind would be knotting, breeding and marking. To be the good little boy he is for Seonghwa and take it all. 

His fingers began to slowly trace Yeosang’s lace panties. Fingernails scratching over the marvellous even skin while making sure that the younger would remember each imprint he had ever given to him. All while his eyes were still on the television. 

Felt the need to grab the warm flesh and kneed it to his heart’s content. To scratch the sensitive heated skin with his scaled hand and making sure his handprint would stay. And he knew that Yeosang was wanting it too- so he stopped after his hand had slipped underneath the panty. 

It had the desired effect. Yeosang whined when he stopped his movement, subtly moving against his hand but Seonghwa paid him no mind. 

The fox ears tickled his skin when Yeosang moved and he could feel the eyes on him. Those big brown round eyes which could look so extremely tempting and innocent at the same time. Seonghwa looked down at his fox. For a moment he lost himself in those eyes, feeling his inner desire to dominate him surfacing but he gulped it down last minute. 

Instead he smiles warmly at his beloved, gesturing towards the television with his head. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Didn’t you want to watch your show?” 

It was amusing to see how lost the human was, how no coherent words left his mouth, the dragon’s big hand still a too noticeable distraction. Yeosang’s eyes flickered to the place where Seonghwa’s hand was on his waist. It was hidden underneath the blanket. 

Then, just to test Yeosang’s reaction, he took the buttcheek into his palm and pulled them apart. The strangled high whine he got made him chuckle amused, holding the flash apart. 

“Hwa-” The other choked while his face flushed so prettily. 

“Yes, baby?” 

Yeosang rubbed his head against his shoulder. The plug must have moved to a place which got him feeling things.  _ Funny things _ , hopefully. But when Yeosang gasped against his shoulder, fingers clawing Seonghwa’s thigh, he knew that it was a good feeling for the other. 

His little fox began to pant against his shoulder. Face rubbing against him as if he was needy to be touched more, that he deserved more attention than he got. 

That’s when he let go of the warm flesh inside of his hand and retreated it altogether. He put his way larger hand over his beloved ones who stopped clawing his pants at the gesture. 

Yeosang’s little needy gasps are music to his ears. 

Seonghwa knew that Yeosang needed more, that having his ass touched like this wasn’t enough and his hole wasn’t filled enough to give him the satisfaction he searched for. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice is absolutely calm even though the desire to ravage this man was burning inside of him. 

His fox, however, chose to not answer, still rubbing his face against him as if he had never asked. And he couldn’t tolerate this kind of behaviour when Yeosang really wanted the knot later. 

“I talked to you, baby, that means you have to answer.” Seonghwa’s voice dropped, got a bit firmer. Yeosang understood the implication and stopped in his doing, his eyes slowly flickering up to meet his. 

“No-nothing-” Yeosang’s voice sounds a bit strained but he smiles at Seonghwa nonetheless. "Just- just wanted to say your name-" 

"Oh? You're such a cute little fox, aren't you, Sangie?" 

"Only for you." 

"Right, just for me." 

Seonghwa pressed a long kiss against Yeosang’s forehead before he focused back onto the television. He knew it took everything in Yeosang to not start complaining and demanding, and knew that Yeosang’s desires took over and drowned out the disobedient thoughts which had formed. Yeosang needs to be good if he really wants the reward. 

Yeosang melted in his touch, calmed down slowly but surely and focused on his show. His eyes occasionally flickered around until they landed on Seonghwa but he didn't acknowledge it. 

His baby was still needy, that much was clear. It was those subtle little body movements and fingernails scratching over his pants that gave it away, besides that, Yeosang had regained control over himself. Or regained enough strength to not show Seonghwa how much it still affected him. 

Seonghwa let him struggle in his needy little mind. He knew that Yeosang tried to not move, to keep his anal plug unmoving so he wouldn’t react and give himself away. It made his wings twitch. And his cock. 

This little fox tried everything to please his dragon, even if it was denying himself, and that turned Seonghwa on more than it should. Just the thought of what was running through his boyfriend's mind was enough to make him smile, masking the smirk which had formed just a second earlier. 

For now he kept his cool. And waited for the perfect moment. 

  
  
  
  


The day was slowly passing by. Yeosang’s favourite show had ended an hour before their usual lunch time and they were mindlessly switching channels at this point, trying to find  _ something  _ that was interesting enough to watch. His little fox had made a suggestion but the channel had to delay the show to another day due to news reports about the snow falling all around. A little discouraged, Yeosang had curled into his side a bit more, intertwining their hands while he kept his eyes on the screen. Seonghwa found it adorable. The sight with the fox ears is just so memorable. 

And then, the signal Seonghwa had waited for reached his ears and Yeosang curled up immediately before big brown eyes looked at him, blown wide in surprise. 

Yeosang’s stomach had growled. 

“Hungry, sweetheart?” Seonghwa chuckles when Yeosang nods, cheeks slightly rose colored. 

He took his free hand to brush one of Yeosang’s hairstrandes behind his ear before he presses a soft kiss against the forehead. 

“Let’s head to the kitchen.” 

His beloved hums yet they didn’t immediately move. Seonghwa stared at his baby for a moment. He pressed a peck against his lips when Yeosang began to pout and stood up, the blanket slipping from him and pooled around the other. 

Eyes wander back- it looks too good to be true. His fox looked at him with perked ears, inside of pretty clothing and panty not hiding much. 

He looked sinful. Innocent. Dangerous. Out of this world beautiful and Seonghwa would be the one to ruin him. The one who would make this gorgeous man tremble at the slightest touch with tears staining his reddening cheeks and only his name on his lips. 

Seonghwa outstretched his hand when Yeosang was still not getting up and raised an eyebrow. 

His beloved’s eyes flicker between Seonghwa’s hand and eyes before he lets himself be pulled up. For a moment Yeosang stills. He gulps and tries so hard to stifle his moan, the little whines which followed after he had gotten up. Yeosang’s legs close out of instinct because even after having  _ it  _ up inside of him for quite some time already, hadn’t he moved all that much with it. 

One of Seonghwa’s hands trail down from Yeosang’s arm until he feels the panty under his fingertips, let’s his fingernails grace over the feverish skin on purpose, his scales scratching the yearning body. 

“How about you cook us something today. It doesn’t have to be fancy.” 

Seonghwa’s voice is light and warm, yet both of them know there are hidden demands in it. Yeosang’s beautiful eyes stare at him and Seonghwa feels like drowning in them. But he urges his baby to walk and reluctantly, he turns around and walks out of Seonghwa’s grasp. At first just slowly before he got a steady rhythm down and even began to wag his behind. 

Showing off his white tail Seonghwa wanted to pull out way too much. To have him crumble underneath his fingers. Feeling the soft fur through his fingers while Yeosang would moan and pant. He felt a deep growl forming in his throat but gulped it down, his eyes narrowed down on his beloved ass. 

The way the tail moved together with the knowledge that it was  _ inside  _ of his ass because Seonghwa  _ told  _ him to do so- 

He was sure he could never love someone else. Yeosang fits perfectly to him.

Seonghwa only snapped out of his thoughts when Yeosang stopped in the doorway, his eyes looking with his, lust fogging them. Yeosang scratched the wood with his fingernails to gain attention and when Seonghwa finally focused fully on him, did Yeosang lean his head sideways- a questioning expression on his beautiful features. 

"I'm coming, baby. Go ahead and start, I just need to get something real quick." 

His boyfriend nods cutely, the fox ears on his head moving a bit before he vanishes inside the kitchen, following his instructions well. 

The moment Seonghwa doesn't see him any more he reaches for his lonely phone and opens it. Finger hovering over an app. A tingle of excitement running through his body, heart beating a bit faster at the knowledge of what this app could do. 

He walks into the kitchen. Yeosang was preparing a salad, one he really liked to eat and wasn't hard to prepare while they had their little play going. Seonghwa smiled at the thought of Yeosang still using his brain even if he wants to forget everything at the moment. A very attractive trait if he was honest. Yeosang’s mind had always attracted him. 

So, he sits down on a chair and waits. Watching how he walks around with his tail swinging, the sweet red dust on his face whenever he moves a bit too much. It's so obvious that Yeosang had never seriously played with an anal plug before but that made it only more exciting.

Especially when Yeosang turned around every once in a while to check if he was doing alright. Like a good little pet. 

"You're doing great, baby, looks good." 

Yeosang smiles softly before returning to his work. Seonghwa eyes him while he cuts cucumber, heat pooling in his stomach. Yeosang's broad back was always a sight to behold but now framed with a lace jacket and only completed by a panty which wasn’t hiding much- yeah, showing skin got Seonghwa going. His skin was still so even without any markings and his dragon instinct wanted to mark and claim him, to show off that this man belonged to him. 

His scaled big hands on those shoulders, scratching downwards to his ass. Yeah, Seonghwa wanted that and it got harder to hold himself back. 

And then, finally, the knife was put away. Instead of sharp metal Yeosang grabbed for oil and seasoning now, trying to finish it. That was his cue. 

His eyes cast down, making sure all options were set right before he looked back to his baby- his fingertip hitting the screen and Yeosang jerks, fingers clawing the kitchen counter. Head hung a bit low when a moan left the other’s mouth and Seonghwa felt his dick twitch at the sight. 

Yeosang’s legs close out of instinct when Seonghwa hits his screen once more. 

A buzzing sound echoes back from their kitchen walls and Seonghwa sees the heat crawling up his body, arms shaking, mouth gaping. The tail twitches but due to the vibrations this time. 

Watching how Yeosang slowly got hard due to the vibrations set his own desire on fire, pants getting tight. 

It feels like an eternity before Yeosang even finds the ability to speak, to ask or demand or even  _ beg.  _ The vibrations had caught him so off guard and must have hit a certain spot so well, Seonghwa could hear the change in Yeosang’s voice. 

That he got close.

"Hwa-  _ hwa-"  _

His baby calls for him so desperately and needy, Seonghwa’s wings twitch. He turns down the vibration again before he answers.

"Yes, Yeosang?" 

"No- my  _ tail _ \- Hwa… my tail-" 

Seonghwa had to bite his lip to not growl at the cute breathy words gasped when the tail moved inside of him. Felt himself go feral with need to breed this fox and feel his shaking body against his. 

"What's with your tail, baby?" 

Yeosang whines when Seonghwa plays dumb and his legs shake, fingers clawing stronger, arm muscles bulging. 

"It moves- Seonghwa-  _ why. _ " Yeosang all but sobs and Seonghwa can see that he tries to not rut against the kitchen counter, to not do something to relieve himself. " _ Too much- _ "

That has Seonghwa perk up, his mind clearing immediately. He turns down the vibration completely, putting his phone away. Yeosang whines when the tail finally stops moving and Seonghwa gets up and walks over to him, a hand on his boyfriend's waist to steady him.

"What's your color baby?"

"Ah- Green." 

"Are you sure? You can tell me if it is too much." 

Seonghwa pressed a soft kiss against Yeosang’s shaking shoulder hearing him inhale sharply at the gesture. 

"It's okay, I promise." Yeosang's voice is a bit strained but Seonghwa hears the truth in it. "I just- I didn't want to  _ come  _ just yet-" 

This time he allows himself to growl at the words, feeling them ignite every part of his body because his precious fox was trying so hard to please Seonghwa that he edged himself at this point. His instinct took over when he pressed his clothed dick against the cleft of his ass, the plug between them and the want to just rip it out to feel Yeosang was immense. Seonghwa threw the thought away and instead began to rub against the other, make him feel how much this whole thing turned him on. 

"Good boy, don't come until I tell you to." His voice was deep and low and sent goosebumps over Yeosang’s skin. It was lovely to feel his fox shake in his grasp. 

One more kiss against Yeosang’s neck before Seonghwa steps away, leaving behind a whining and needy fox pup who tried so hard to not reach for him. To be the good boy he said he would be to get his reward and it makes something dark move inside of Seonghwa. 

Yeosang breathes heavily when he slowly turns around. Skin flushed, eyes hazed. Beautiful. Yeosang like this was ethereal. And perfect to wreck. 

"Let's eat." Seonghwa says while sitting down, feeling his hard cock straining against his pants but paid it no mind. He would have his gorgeous boy soon under him. 

It takes a minute before Yeosang can walk over with their meal in his hands. His breaths are shaky but he tries his best, placing it in the middle of their table, sitting down in front of Seonghwa with flushed skin and glazed eyes. The white ears complimenting his whole appearance so well- if they were real they would have blushed for sure. 

  
  
  
  
  


During their meal, Seonghwa played footsies with his boyfriend to entertain his little fox, to play with his pet. Also, to distract him from eating, to draw it out more. 

Afterwards he trails to the bathroom and gestures to Yeosang to follow him. His cute fox leans his head sideways in a questioning manner but trails after him, fingers holding onto the back of shirt. Seonghwa grabs behind him and pulls the younger against his back, feeling Yeosang’s face nuzzle his wings the moment he meets them. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine. 

“Here’s your last task, baby.” Seonghwa says when he lets his wings move and Yeosang squeaks in surprise. “Prepare me a nice bath and wash my hair. If you do good, my little fox, you can join me. How does that sound? Does this make Sangie excited?” 

Yeosang nods against his back but he knows that this wasn’t a satisfying answer so he murmured: “Excited. Want to join owner.” 

“Good boy.” 

Seonghwa hums and gives his boyfriend free who immediately sets out to prepare a bath for them. It’s adorable to see the little fox rummage through their bathroom to find everything he needed. Seeing the tail move along with every step. 

He has to gulp when Yeosang bends over the bathtub when he wants to check the temperature. His boyfriend’s ass was fully on display with the white fox tail hanging between the round ass cheeks- and Seonghwa wanted to bite into the flesh, kneed it with his hands and pull it apart to have him squirm. 

Yeosang knows nothing about the dirty thoughts running through his mind, not when he so innocently peeks over his shoulder and gestures that the water had a good temperature. 

“Good for owner, the temperature is nice.” 

“Is that so? Let me check.” 

Seonghwa walks over to his beloved, lets his hand meet the other’s back while he reaches for the water with the other. He hums in approval. 

“Perfect. You did good, baby. You're such a good little fox.” 

Yeosang mewls and rubs his head against Seonghwa’s shoulder, showing that he liked the compliment he received. Seonghwa patted his back. 

His boyfriend helps him shed his clothes and he can feel the eyes on his body, those burning gazes which desired every part of his naked body. Yeosang’s fingertips shake over his skin and Seonghwa let’s him map his back, the place where his wings grew out of his back, along his black scales. 

Seonghwa turned his body to look at his fox who had flushed bright red the moment he had turned around, eyes travelling down Seonghwa’s nacked body. He follows the other’s gaze and notices his hard length, swallowing when he sees Yeosang practically mewl at the sight, mouth agape. Surely, dragon hybrids are never small in their physiques but Seonghwa was gifted more than others, and was proud of it. 

No one could fill Yeosang like he does, Seonghwa was sure of it. Yeosang’s hands grasped for him to steady himself, his needy side almost taking over and he can understand the desire to finally get to it, he wants it too. 

But he lets Seonghwa go when he steps into the water. 

Seonghwa hums when the warm water meets his skin and can’t help but close his eyes, letting his mind float for a moment. Soon water is scooped onto his hair, fingers scratching his scalp before they vanish and come back to soap him up. It smells like strawberries and whipped cream, artificial but delicious- just like Yeosang. He keeps his eyes closed when Yeosang takes the shower head and rinses out the shampoo, humming a song Seonghwa picks up but cannot pinpoint. 

Yeosang guides his head around and his fingers through his hair until everything seems to be out. The water gets turned off. Seonghwa lets his eyes stay closed for a bit more, enjoying the rustling of stuff nearby.

“Yeosang?” 

“Ye-yeah?” Yeosang squeaks surprised, feet coming closer again. 

He chuckles at the response and turns his head, eyes taking in his sweet little boy. Yeosang does his best to stare at his face and nowhere else. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow when he turned to Yeosang completely, spreading his wings, letting the tips touch the water. 

“You’ve been a good boy, my very sweet little fox.” Seonghwa takes Yeosang’s hands in his. “Owner will reward you now.” 

That has Yeosang nod in excitement. 

“Take off your clothes for me, baby.” 

His fox needs a moment before he understands and fiddles with the clothes, trying his best to take them off despite his fingers shaking. Annoyed whines leave his mouth when he knows that he delays his own reward and gets frustrated when he just can’t seem to open the little bow on his chest which held the laced jacket together. 

He lets him struggle a bit more, biting his lip to hide the smirk forming on his lip. The little fox was just  _ too  _ excited to be fucked dumb that he couldn’t open a simple bow. 

“Owner-  _ owner-”  _ Yeosang moans in distress, pouting so cutely. “Need help- please help?” 

“You can’t do it on your own?” His voice mirrors disappointment and Yeosang’s head hangs low, a whimper leaving his mouth. “Well, a pet isn’t smart enough for this anyway, that’s why you have an owner.” 

The fox nodes, eyes casted downwards. 

Seonghwa reaches forward to open the bow and enjoys how his fingers glide over the heated skin, sliding the laced jacket down his arms before it drops to the ground. 

“I’m not mad at you, baby. It’s okay to ask for help if you had been good previously.” Hands gliding downwards, his fingernails scratch over the skin. “Sometimes pets just get too excited for what their minds have narrowed on.” 

He moves forward, taking the panty between his teeth and pulling on the fabric, letting it go to bounce back. Yeosang whimpers when it slaps against his skin. Fingers finally pushing the fabric down while he presses a kiss next to the now freed length, nibbling on the hot skin of the other’s waist. Yeosang steps carefully out of the panty. 

Eyes casted up at his boyfriend, he smiles, knowing that the backlash Yeosang would experience soon would be overwhelming but would be something he enjoys to feel. 

Guiding Yeosang inside of the bathtub is easier than he had expected. The younger fully trusts Seonghwa and steps inside their rather large bathtub with ease, finding his place against Seonghwa’s chest, their legs tangled with Seonghwa’s hands on the human’s waist. Yeosang sighs when he feels Seonghwa against his back and seems to forget the plug completely- and also the ears on his head. 

Seonghwa feels the soaked tail brush against his hard length inside the water. The way Yeosang sits in his lap shows the difference in their cock sizes, Yeosangs looking so small in comparison to the dragon’s. His is large enough to touch Yeosang’s even though the younger sits in his lap. 

He nuzzles Yeosang’s neck, kissing and nibbling his beloved, letting his rough tongue run over the marvellous skin. The kisses are soft yet needy, full of want but also appreciating Yeosang for playing along. Hands clawed Seonghwa’s legs when he pressed a kiss behind Yeosang’s ear. 

“Does my good boy want to feel your owner? Should I fill you up real good?” 

“Yeah-  _ please.  _ Need owner inside of me. Need Hwa.” 

“Right, you do.” 

He chuckled darkly against his skin before he scoops Yeosang up and sets him down on the edge of the bathtub, ass hanging over the edge while his beloved’s shoulders touch the wall. The fox tail was soaked wet and sticking to the bathtub. 

It looked dirty, kinky, tempting- and made Seonghwa’s eyes darken, blood boiling in excitement. 

His behaviour flipped. The time to be playful and caring was over. The dragon was done with waiting, he had not only tortured his boy with the wait but also himself, and he knew that knotting the fox would be extra satisfying today. 

Yeosang also notices the change in his eyes, whimpers when Seonghwa licks his lip, his long tongue darting out. He spreads his wings a bit and it has the wished result of Yeosang shrinking into himself, their size difference now more noticeable than ever. Trembling eyes look up at him when Seonghwa just hovers over the human with an intense gaze. 

“I’m going to wreck you, until you know nothing else but my name.” He growls. It’s less than a growl now, sounding more like a dragon's cry.

Seonghwa drops to his knees while he spreads Yeosang’s legs, putting them both on his shoulders. Yeosang’s hands are clasped over his mouth when he gets what Seonghwa was about to do, his eyes already beginning to water after not having been touched there for the entire day. 

Seonghwa’s gaze is filled with hunger when he goes forward and engulfs Yeosang’s length with his tongue, it being long enough to easily wrap around it once. 

His natural rough tongue glides over the untouched cock, licks it up and down, using his advantage to reduce Yeosang to whines. The human’s hips buck up when Seonghwa presses his lips against the tip, sucking on it before his tongue licks the split, making Yeosang squirm in his grasp. Seonghwa’s hands darted up to hold Yeosang down by his hip with fingers digging into it. 

Before he takes it whole to blow him, he looks up to see Yeosang’s reaction, feeling his own length asking for attention when Yeosang falls apart for him already- and he’s not even done with him yet. 

Going down on Yeosang’s cute cock is easy. He had taken him whole often enough already, the twitching length pressed against his tongue immediately while he hollows his cheeks until his lips meet Yeosang’s crotch. 

That has Yeosang doubling over, hands digging into his hair with a desperate cry. 

And Seonghwa knows what this means. Sensing Yeosang’s signs had become so easy at this point. His hands grasp Yeosang even stronger- if that is even possible- and goes down on him multiple times, making sure to have a fast pace while his tongue brings the natural friction. 

Everything Yeosang can say at this point is Seonghwa’s name mixed with moans and whimpers.

He shakes his head when he’s down to the base once more, making sure to edge Yeosang as much as possible to make the denial even greater. To have Yeosang beg for it. 

“Hwa-  _ Hwa coming-  _ Owner I’m-” 

Seonghwa removes his mouth immediately. Yeosang cries out in disappointment, his hips bucking up to chase what he was denied. 

“Please, please, please. I was so good.”

He licks his lips at Yeosang’s words, raising an eyebrow.

“ _ Was?  _ So you aren’t anymore?” 

That makes panic run through Yeosang’s expression, his head shaking immediately.

“No, no! Always good for owner!” 

“Good, take what I give you, fox. Don’t become a naughty pet now.” 

Yeosang nods and follows Seonghwa with his eyes when he stands up, brushing his wet hair back, Yeosang swallowing thickly. 

“Get up and turn around.” 

“K-knot?”

“Soon baby, you have to be prepared first.” Seonghwa says with a dark undertone, turning Yeosang around as soon as he stands up and makes him stabilize himself with the wall. “This kinky little butt plug you had in all day could never prepare yourself for me, you know that. You’re such a small fox, as soon as I’m inside of you, you will be filled to the brim.” 

Yeosang tries to look back at him but only can shake when Seonghwa pulls at the butt plug. Tugs on the wet tail slowly, making sure to not remove it immediately. He bites Yeosang’s shoulder when he turns the butt plug around, one arm looping around Yeosang’s shaking frame to hold him up. 

“Look at you, sucking the plug in even though I want to remove it.” He tugs on it and it comes out slightly before getting sucked in again. “As if you really want to become a full- time fox.” 

“For owner I want to-” 

“You always want to be my pet fox?” 

Yeosang hums but chokes when Seonghwa presses the plug deeper inside. Pulls and shoves, in and out until Yeosang finally sobs, his length twitching with every move Seonghwa did. 

And then he pulls out, not as slow as he had originally planned. With a fast reaction is Seonghwa’s hand around Yeosang’s cock the moment he pulls out the plug, squeezing the length around the base to deny the orgasm Yeosang had built up. 

Yeosang still comes but it's dry. His body spasms as normal yet there is nothing coming out. His boyfriend chokes, hiccups leaving his mouth because he  _ finally  _ came but it wasn’t how he wanted to come. And Seonghwa knows that, lets the butt plug fall down onto the floor to rub Yeosang’s back with his now free hand, to ease the pain he had caused. 

When he’s sure that Yeosang had calmed down a little, at least enough to not come again, is he back on his knees and spreads those beautiful butt cheeks. Marvells at the sight how it gaps, wanting something back inside so desperately. 

He chuckles deeply when he surges forward, tongue slipping inside so easily, moving in and out at a fast pace, making sure to hit all of those spots which make Yeosang see stars. 

What starts with just his tongue soon has fingers added, spreading the hole enough to fit more of his long tongue inside, making sure to swirl it in the way Yeosang liked it. He switches to one hand spreading it while he sticks one finger inside with the other, his scales rubbing against Yeosang’s inside on purpose. 

Puts a second finger in the moment he thinks Yeosang isn’t sobbing enough anymore and scissors him, making sure to stretch it wide. 

Two fingers soon become three, then four, and Yeosang pants with every thrust of his fingers a bit more, begs to be finally filled. Only when he’s certainly sure that Yeosang is stretched wide enough to not hurt himself due to Seonghwa’s length, do the fingers stop moving inside of him. 

One last time he pressed against Yeosang’s prostata, the younger crumbling, legs shaking at the intense feeling washing over him before Seonghwa removed his fingers completely, catching his little fox before he fell 

He pulls Yeosang up on his feet until he meets his chest, making sure to rub his hard length against Yeosang’s cleft, a shiver running over his body.

“My baby has been so good today, ready to claim your reward?” 

Yeosang barely moves his head when he nods, probably the lust hazing his thoughts but he takes it as a yes and picks his boyfriend up. Gently he sits him down on the toilet and dries the two of them before he picks him up once more, bridal style, with Yeosang’s arms looped around his neck. 

The way from the bathroom to the bedroom is in a blurr, the human barely out of the tub is already sprawled on the bed with those white fox ears almost sliding off his head. And Seonghwa notes that those slowly bruising hand prints on the human’s body aren’t enough. 

With determination flashing in his eyes he bends down and begins to suck on Yeosang’s thighs, making sure to leave behind his marks, biting to make them last long. 

His beloved mewled at Seonghwa’s new goal and tried to hold himself up with gripping the dragon’s hair, which turned him on even more. Rough tongue trailing up and down both thighs, nibbling at every inch of skin available before he moves on, slides closer to hover over the human who watches him with blown eyes. 

A growl leaves his throat when he pulls Yeosang into a rough kiss, tasting those lips he had desired all day, tongue soon invading the hot mouth and playing with Yeosang. He gives his boyfriend no time to breathe while kissing him. 

Mouth slotted together, Seonghwa begins to rut against Yeosang’s length. The human’s legs close around him out of instinct and he breaks the kiss to marvel at the needy eyes staring back at him. 

Reluctantly he pulls away for a second and grabs for the strawberry lub waiting for them on their bedside table. The word  _ slow  _ had been erased from his vocabulary for this round.

Seonghwa pours a generous amount on his own twitching length before he takes an equal amount and spreads it with his fingers inside of Yeosang, the whole thing already messy, would become even messier soon. 

He pulls Yeosang up on his knees as soon as he’s finished preparing his little fox and sits back against the headboard, gesturing to his boyfriend to come and take a seat. 

Yeosang gulps when his eyes snap down to Seonghwa’s cock waiting. 

Without much hesitation is Yeosang in his lap just a moment later, two hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders to balance himself while Seonghwa spreads his ass cheeks apart. It takes two, three tries before the tip finally slips in and both of them moan at the feeling they had been awaiting the whole day. 

Finger nails dig into his skin when Yeosang slowly sinks down his length, stretching the human apart. His boyfriend’s breath quickens when he’s halfway through so the dragon murmurs words of praise into his beloved’s ear to tell him how well he was doing. 

His big hands on Yeosang’s waist and back to guide him. 

Yeosang is a shaking mess when he’s finally completely filled, lip getting bitten to not let a sound out whenever one of them moves. 

“All good? Color?” Seonghwa breathes into his ear, acknowledging the moan still slipping past Yeosang’s lips. 

“Gree-  _ green-”  _ Yeosang says with a rough voice, searching for Seonghwa’s gaze until he catches it. 

He cheekily grins at his boyfriend before pressing a kiss to Yeosang’s tears stained cheek. And Yeosang collapsed against him when Seonghwa thrusted upwards, feeling the tight hole around him reacting, a cry out with Seonghwa’s name following. 

Yeosang comes. For real this time. Sticky white hitting both of their stomachs while the human pants, head hung low while trying to catch his breath. Seonghwa praises him. 

He thrusts up again as soon as Yeosang can look up, does it again, and again, until Yeosang begins to move back, to catch those thrusts with his own, which are still slow due to the thickness of Seonghwa’s cock but already enough to reduce him once again to nothing more than tears and whines. His teeth bite down on Yeosang’s collarbones while the human fully moves now, his sweet breathy moans making Seonghwa’s hips buck up once in a while. 

“Ah- ah- Hwa-” 

The younger tries to grab his attention but he kisses the other instead, bruising those lips up some more. 

“So full- dragon fills me so much-” 

Yeosang says into their kiss and Seonghwa glances down, when he sees how Yeosang’s hand lays above his stomach, over the belly bulge Seonghwa’s length had created. Thrusts his hips upward to see it moving underneath his beloved’s hand. It has him snap. The image of his length being long and thick enough to create such a dirty scene, to fill him out entirely. 

The younger has no time to react when he gets thrown onto the bed while Seonghwa already pounds him in a rough and fast manner, not minding it one bit when his back gets scratched. 

Wings fully extended now when he pins Yeosang to the bed, the fox ears had gone missing after the rough shove back. 

Hands on the small man’s waist, he pulls Yeosang against his thrusts in a merciless manner, eyes trained on the way his length created the belly bulge. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed seeing this. His tongue darting out when Yeosang’s legs close around him. 

Shaky moans echo back from the walls when Seonghwa leans over and kissed Yeosang roughly, making sure to not let his pace falter. 

“Can you feel this, baby? Feel the way only I can fill you up?” He growls into Yeosang’s ear, biting his earlobe in the process. 

“ _ Full. So full. _ ”

Yeosang cries out when his hips snap upwards and stop moving all together. Seonghwa eyes the way he pushes the human’s belly up and feels his patience running low, the desire to knock him up overwhelming strong- 

“Does my little fox want to be bred the way it was made for? You surely do.” 

Yeosang’s response comes in a drawn out  _ yes  _ and hips which tried to move against Seonghwa, trying to get him to move again. 

He slowly pulls out of the other which earns him a disappointed whine only to have Yeosang choke when he slides home in one fast move- and they both feel the knot forming at the base of Seonghwa’s cock. 

What happens next is a blurr. Seonghwa totally loses himself in the feeling of knotting his mate, his boyfriend, his  _ little good fox,  _ and bites harsly down on his neck where he always places his mating mark and holds Yeosang flush against him when he finally slips his grown knot in. Yeosang cries out, eyes closed and back arching, his toes curling when yet another orgasm washes over him. The feeling of getting bred enough to send him over the edge. 

And Seonghwa comes a lot. His sperm soon filling Yeosang up and it makes Yeosang’s belly bulge even more. He pants when he slowly comes back to his senses, fingers still scratching his back. 

Yeosang looks absolutely blissed out beneath him. Cheeks deeply flushed with tears streaming down his face and hair a mess, eyes closed while his tongue was sticking out. 

_ Beautiful _ , is all Seonghwa can think about the sight in front of him. Even though he’s still breathless he kisses down Yeosang’s neck, praising him for how good he takes the knot, telling him how glad he is that Yeosang is his mate, his one and only. 

The younger seems to barely acknowledge his words while Seonghwa stills fills him up. 

So he stares at him while Yeosang slowly but surely came down from his high and back into his normal headspace, the submissiveness soon bleeding out from his eyes even though they are still slightly hazed and they would stay like this until every last drop would ooze out of Yeosang later. 

When Yeosang’s eyes mirror his usual beloved again he speaks softly:

“How are you?” 

“Good.” Yeosang’s voice is rough from the crying and all the sounds he made during their session. “Filled up.” 

That has Seonghwa chuckle but he stops almost immediately when both of them moan at the way it had made the knot move. 

“I hope so, that’s at least what you always want to be- filled up by me.” 

“You… certainly did that.” 

One of Yeosang’s hands slipped from the dragon’s back onto Seonghwa’s cheek and thumb over it in circles. 

“I love you. Thank you.” 

Seonghwa smiles when he takes Yeosang’s hand and pressed a kiss against the palm. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Sangie. You’re the only one for me. My one and only.” 

Yeosang’s cheeks get a tint darker at that but both of them smile at the reaction. 

“If someone has to be grateful here it’s me. Thank you for trying this out with me, for playing along with this little idea.”

“I liked it.” The human hums while their eyes look lovingly at each other. Seonghwa smiles a bit wider when he sees Yeosang’s drowsiness catching up to him. 

“Your knot…?” 

“I think it will take a while to go down today. The belly bulge turned me on a bit too much, I have to confess.” 

Yeosang smiles sleepily at him before his eyes slip close. 

“Take a nap until we can seperate, baby. I wake you up when it’s time to clean up and I make some great dinner afterwards for tonight.” 

The other attempts to nod but falls asleep while doing so and Seonghwa cooes at the cuteness his boyfriend radiates. He pulls the covers over their bodies and moves around until Yeosang’s back is pressed against his chest, ignoring the way moving made him feel and concentrated on his knot going down. 

He whispers his love against Yeosang’s neck when he kisses him once more, intertwining their hands. 

Seonghwa was so in love with Yeosang it hurt- but in a good way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where did you get those fox things from anyway?” Yeosang’s questions the next day when he sits in Seonghwa’s lap and eats his breakfast. The younger was barely able to move after yesterday so cleaning up and feeding had been a tough quest, today Yeosang was lively again but prefers to sit on his lap anyway, knowing that Seonghwa would only get  _ really  _ horny again in a few weeks. 

“After San knew about the toy I got you last time he went on a search for something similar for Mingi and found this site doing custom made ears and butt plugs. He asked me if I wanted some for you too.” He chuckles when he thinks back at his own excitement. “I remember that we compared you to a fox a few times when I was still head over heels for you and tried to court you, so I went with a fox.” 

“You- compared me to a fox?” 

“Hey, don’t look so judgemental. It was a cute image in my head.”

Yeosang turns on his lap and pouts. 

“You don’t like me being a human?” 

“Wha- I love you the way you are, Sangie. I just thought it was cute.”

Yeosang is not completely convinced and starts eating again, pouting while he does so. Seonghwa can get that pout away quickly if he wants but he finds it endearing, hoping he doesn’t choke on his food this way since he was shoving it in now. 

“By the way, next time I want to do it in public so be prepared.”

Well, maybe Yeosang does choke on the food. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would appreciate comments and kudos! Let me know what you thought and if it could live up to it's first part,,, somehow xD


End file.
